Accidentally in love
by Kurai neko
Summary: Milo x Shun – Milo y Shun están enamorados y no tienen claro que hacer. Después de una tarde de confesiones con sus respectivos confidentes llegarán a la solución.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es mío TOT!! No me hagan recordarlo! ;O;

**Advertencias:** Shônen ai, relaciones entre chicos. Songfic. Universo Alterno. Milo x Shun (mis amores!).

**N/A:** Pienso subir todos mis oneshots estos días, pero estoy perezosaaaaa, mucho o.o; Recuerdo que este oneshot lo escribí para algún evento del foro '_Saint Seiya Yaoi_', pero no recuerdo para cual xDU  
Sí, la pareja es un poco rara, pero adoro a Milo y a Shun, son mis personajes preferidos de Saint Seiya.  
Espero que les guste n3n!

--

**Accidentally in love**

_Capítulo único_

_So she said 'what's the problem baby?'_

–¡No es eso! –dijo algo alterado– Te digo que no.  
–¡Venga ya, Shun!

Hacía un rato que se habían encerrado en la habitación de Shun.  
Ikki se había ido de viaje una semana con sus compañeros universitarios. Iban a visitar unas ruinas y, pese a su pereza social, no había querido perderse la excursión.

Esmeralda se aburría sin nadie a quien pinchar y había decidido aprovechar la ausencia del hermano mayor para sonsacarle a Shun algo que hacía un tiempo le estaba rondando la nariz.

–¿Entonces qué es?

_What's the problem I don't know_

–¡No lo sé, Camus!

El francés parpadeó un par de veces y enderezó la punta de su periódico, que se había doblado recientemente, con un solo movimiento.

–Es que me trae loco –explicó Milo, sentándose en el taburete alto y apoyando los codos en la barra de la cocina–. No sé que pensar…

Camus pasó la hoja y se dedicó a leer la sección de sucesos con mucha atención.

–Realmente… –el rubio enredó su flequillo con los ágiles dedos y lo miró en busca de algún indicio de puntas abiertas– creo… creo que…

Milo soltó su flequillo repentinamente y se levantó del taburete, haciéndolo girar con violencia.  
Pateó el suelo y se cruzó de brazos mientras el mueble volvía a recuperar el equilibrio poco a poco y casi por milagro.

–¡Aah! –se quejó sonoramente.

Camus empujó la esquina de sus gafas con el índice y el pulgar, lentamente.  
Abrió de nuevo sus ojos al mundo y los fijó en Milo.

–Loco no te trae…  
–¿Eh? –preguntó Milo inocentemente.  
–Ya lo estas…

_Well, maybe I'm in love_

–No será que… –empezó Esmeralda, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro– ¡El amor ha tocado a nuestro pequeño Shun!  
–¡Esmeralda! –gritó Shun, con las manos tapando su carita.

Tras un par de segundos de silencio, Shun se atrevió a separar sus dedos para dejar ver uno de sus brillantes ojos y parte de su sonrojada mejilla.  
La chica seguía con una sonrisa en sus labios y la curiosidad en sus pupilas.

Arqueó sus cejas y estiró más su boca mientras daba un par de palmadas y saltaba un poco sobre la cama.

–¡Es eso!

Shun bajó sus manos poco a poco, empujó sus labios hacia fuera e infló ligeramente sus mofletes.

–Bueno… igual…  
–¿Sí? –preguntó la rubia.

Shun cruzó sus brazos y armó una expresión enfurruñada.

–Igual… es posible.

_Think about it every time_

–Milo…

El joven seguía dando vueltas por la cocina. Movía sus manos con soltura, dando énfasis a sus palabras, por estúpidas que fueran.

–Pero es que lo que pasa, lo que me pasa es que…  
–Milo. –volvió a llamar Camus.

El griego paró delante del refrigerador, abrió la puerta y se inclinó para ver el interior mientras seguía hablando en voz baja, consiguiendo que sus palabras fueran incomprensibles para el francés.  
Camus dio otra vuelta a la cucharilla dentro de su taza de té.

–Y entonces lo que sentí fue, simplemente, fue, bueno. Tú sabes lo que te quiero decir, ¿no? –hizo una pausa para mirar al pelirrojo y acto seguido continuó paseando arriba y abajo– O igual no. Porque bueno, no sé si alguna vez has pasado por esto, pero no puedo.

Milo abrió una alacena e inspeccionó su interior, sacando una taza para luego volverla a meter y cambiarla por un tazón.

–Milo. –dijo esta vez con un tono que pronosticaba peligro para el mentado.  
–Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Y ocupa…

Abrió de nuevo la nevera, haciéndose con la leche.

–¡Ocupa todo!

Agarró el tazón y llevó las dos cosas hasta la barra.

–Me es imposible pensar en otra cosa. –sentenció mientras abría la botella de leche y la inclinaba un poco.

Miró el tazón y la botella y frunció el ceño. Con un gesto de frustración dejo la botella y fue a buscar el cacao instantáneo.

–¡Milo!  
–¿¡Qué!?

_I think about it_

–Si lo pienso fríamente, en realidad no creo que sea amor...

Esmeralda ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó confundida.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Shun apretó más el gran cojín cuadrado contra su pecho y enterró la barbilla en él, dejando sus labios al descubierto.  
Su mirada se perdió en un punto intermedio entre sus pies y la falda de Esmeralda.

–Bueno… es que, es raro.

La chica volvió a parpadear confundida.

–¿El qué? ¿Tú, ella, ambos? ¿Todo?

Shun suspiró quedamente y pegó la barbilla a su pecho, dejando que el mullido cojín le tapara justo hasta la punta respingona de su nariz.

–Es que… es un él.

Pasaron los tres segundos reglamentarios de silencio antes de que Esmeralda decidiera hacer saber su reacción a Shun.

–Ja, ja, ja ¿¡Y que problema hay con eso!? Shun, ¡por favor!

Shun se dejó caer hacia atrás sin cambiar la posición de su cuerpo, rodó hacia un lado y se hizo una bolita en la cama.

–¡Ay! No lo sé.  
–¡Excusas! –exclamó la chica– ¡Si te gusta, te gusta! Y se acabó.

Arrebató el otro cojín que solía tener el castaño en su cama y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza.

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

–¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó Milo, con la culpabilidad pintada en su rostro.  
–¡No!

Esta vez la culpabilidad se pintó en su cuerpo entero.  
Milo se encogió un poco sobre si mismo y se alejó un par de centímetros del francés.

–Lo siento, no era mi intención…

Camus giró su cuello poco a poco.  
A Milo le pareció oír el crujido de una puerta acompañando teatralmente al movimiento.

El rubio se rascó la nuca y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

Se había puesto tan nervioso que había salpicado un poco de leche creando un pequeño charco, equivalente a un cuarto de vaso, en el suelo.  
Discutiendo por el control de la fregona Camus había pisado el charco justo en el momento en el que Milo soltaba el palo del utensilio limpiador.  
Como resultado ahora tenía a un pelirrojo malhumorado, con un chichón en la cabeza y un golpe en su propio brazo que tenía toda la pinta de convertirse en un derrame.

–Lo siento.

Camus suspiró resignado.

–Deja de decir eso.  
–¡Pero es que no me has perdonado! –reclamó el menor.

El francés llevó una mano hasta sus gafas y las retiró elegantemente.

–No hace falta, Milo –terminó por admitir–. Ya sé que no te da la cabeza para más.  
–¿Eh? –volvió a preguntar.

Camus palmeó la cabeza de Milo con cariño y sonrió ligeramente.

–Ay, tontito…

_  
How much longer will it take to cure this?_

Esmeralda estaba tirada en la cama dando los últimos almohadazos a Shun, que no paraba de reír boca abajo en el suelo.  
La rubia dejó caer sus manos hacia el suelo y esperó a que el ataque de risa del castaño terminase.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó entonces.  
–Sí… je, je. Un poco sí.

Shun sonreía, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas también, formando una equis sobre el parqué de su habitación.  
Esmeralda subió sus manos y las puso justo debajo de sus hombros, dejando sus codos suspendidos a medio camino entre el suelo y el borde de la cama.

–Si lo que te preocupa es la reacción de Ikki…  
–Esmeralda… –replicó el pequeño, suspirando después.

La chica lo miró solemnemente.

–Shun, va en serio. Ikki no es problema.

Shun fijó sus ojos en el techo liso y blanco. En parte sabía que Ikki sólo era una excusa para no aceptar lo que sentía.  
Pero era todo tan complicado cuando estaba lejos de él.

Y tan fácil cuando estaban juntos.

–Lo mejor sería no tener este nudo en el corazón.

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

–Creo que estoy enamorado… –confesó.

Camus siguió fregando el vaso que había contenido su té sin cambio aparente.  
Le daba vueltas de forma regular, para impregnar toda la superficie con el jabón y conseguir que estuviera reluciente después de enjuagarlo.

–Lo digo en serio. –sentenció.

Camus dejó el vaso en la escurridera, a su izquierda. Tomó el paño que tenía enredado en una trabilla de su pantalón y secó sus manos con él.

–Camus… –llamó lastimeramente.

Las manos de Milo estaban entre sus piernas, agarrándose al taburete y soltándolo de forma nerviosa.

–¿Y qué? –preguntó conciso.  
–Pues qué… ¿qué hago?

El pelirrojo suspiró de nuevo. Esa tarde estaba suspirando mucho.

–A ver, Milo –lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró fijamente–. No tienes que hacer nada en especial. Sólo sé tu.

El rubio subió sus brazos y apresó la tela que cubría los omoplatos de Camus con fuerza. Apretó su rostro contra el pecho de su amigo y respiró profundamente, absorbiendo su aroma.

–No puedo no hacer nada –empezó con un susurro–. No puedo ignorarlo.

Camus mesó el cabello del menor con mimo.

–No si es amor.

_  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
_

–¡Es imposible! –gritó Shun, incorporándose y subiendo un puño en alto– Yo no soy tan indeciso… ¿verdad?

La pregunta fue acompañada por el movimiento descendente del puño del chico y un arqueamiento de cejas que le daba una apariencia inocente y confundida, además de por la risa cantarina de Esmeralda.

–Nn… –Shun se rascó la barbilla, pensativo– No me gusta no saber que hacer.

Esmeralda se sentó en el borde de la cama y contempló al castaño que se movía inquieto, sentado, con las plantas de los pies juntas, usando las manos para mantenerlas así y el cojín en el hueco que formaban sus piernas.

–Mira que os llegáis a parecer –sentenció–. A ninguno de los dos os gusta que los sentimientos os estorben.

Shun infló sus mofletes y miró a la rubia con rencor fingido. Su interpretación se ganó otra de las risas divertidas de Esmeralda.

–¡No me malinterpretes, por favor! –pidió el menor– Simplemente es que…  
–Es que te gusta tener claro lo que sientes –terminó Esmeralda por él–. Y te molesta no saberlo. Al revés que tu hermano, pero por el mismo motivo. ¡Les molesta!

Esmeralda subió sus palmas hacia el techo y se encogió de hombros, formando una uve con sus brazos.  
El pequeño se encogió de nuevo, esta vez en el suelo, y rodó por el parqué.

–Si tanto te molesta ¿por qué no lo averiguas?

Shun extendió todos sus miembros en el suelo y luego se apoyó en sus codos para incorporar su busto.

–Es que…  
–¡No más excusas, Shun! –lo enfrentó Esmeralda– No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

El menor parpadeó un par de veces. Sacudió la cabeza. Volvió a parpadear.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Shun la miró horrorizado por la idea– Yo no estoy jugando con nadie.

Esmeralda esbozó una sonrisa retorcida como un muelle. Levantó su dedo índice hasta llegar a sus labios. Enarcó sus cejas.

–Pero podrías estar haciéndolo si el otro sí está enamorado de ti.

El rictus en el rostro de Shun se acrecentó.  
No era su intención jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. No le gustaban ese tipo de cosas y siempre lo había pasado mal rechazando a compañeras y compañeros de clase. A veces incluso a gente que prácticamente no conocía de nada.

–¡Nooo! –anunció al mundo– ¡Yo no soy de esos niños!

Llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza y apretó los dedos contra el cabello suave y desordenado.

–Pues entonces será mejor que, como ya te dije, lo averigües.

Shun bajó sus manos y dejó caer una hasta su regazo, la otra se ocupó de tapar su boca y su reciente sonrojo.

–Pero es que…  
–¿Qué? –preguntó decidida la mayor– ¿Qué ocurre?

Shun dejó que su mano derecha bajara hasta la izquierda y cerró los ojos con resignación.

–No sé nada sobre el amor.

_  
Oh, come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
_

Milo suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de Camus. Estaba de espaldas a la madera y de cara a las escaleras de piedra que daban acceso al rellano.  
Aspiró profundamente con los párpados pegados y exhaló con fuerza, abriendo sus ojos en ese momento.

Sonrió con ganas, con una de esas sonrisas que eran capaces de hacer salir el sol en pleno diluvio bíblico. Bajó los escalones con pequeño trotes, sujetando el bolso grande contra su cadera para que no se bamboleara mucho.

Había tomado una decisión y nadie iba a hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Empezó a andar con buen ritmo, sin retirar la sonrisa de su rostro, mirando directamente a las nubes blancas que surcaban perezosas el cielo del atardecer.

Milo sabía que era posible que no fuera correspondido, por eso no pensaba confesarse de momento.  
Pero al menos se aseguraría que aquello era amor y no una simple y fuerte atracción.  
Así que, no estaría de más ir a visitar al centro de sus dolores de cabeza antes de cenar.

Tenía que cruzar una avenida y la gente en el paso peatonal ya había cruzado o estaba a punto de hacerlo.  
El semáforo aún se encontraba en verde para él.

Milo no se desanimó, volvió a apretar el bolso contra su cadera y después de un pequeño salto empezó a correr.  
El muñeco parpadeó justo cuando llegaba a la mitad de la calle. Sabía que le sobraba tiempo para cruzar, pero no disminuyó la marcha hasta quedar en la calzada. Paró y pivotó con el mismo movimiento, con un sólo pie en el suelo.

–¡Uf!

Puso su mano a modo de visera, justo en ese momento los coches empezaban a pasar más rápido de lo que deberían por encontrarse dentro de centro urbano.

–Eso ha estado cerca –declaró al tiempo que movía su cuerpo en la dirección adecuada–. Y ahora…

_Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
_

–¡Ay! –se quejó el castaño– ¿Pero qué…?

Shun acababa de chocarse con alguien que no había visto. Pero teniendo en cuenta que había seguido andando aún cuando estaba leyendo un anuncio ubicado en una parada de autobús, no era nada sorprendente.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el extraño, que se había levantado y le tendía la mano– ¡Ey!

Shun tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y se sobaba la nuca, pero podía ver la sombra del chico sobre él y las puntas de sus dedos extendidos, esperando que fueran tomados.

–¡Chaval! –volvió a llamar el desconocido, acercando más su mano.

Shun la tomó antes de levantar la cabeza y se apoyó en el suelo con la otra mano para incorporarse.

–Sí –dijo por fin mirando al otro sin llegar a verlo bien, debido al sol del atardecer que se encontraba justo detrás–, no me he roto.

Shun parpadeó, adaptando sus ojos al extraño efecto luminoso, y esperó el tirón correspondiente para empezar a ponerse de pie.  
Pero no llegaba.

Pronto empezó a ver con claridad el rostro ajeno pero hermoso del otro accidentado.

Lo miraba con sorpresa. Sus ojos claros ligeramente más abiertos de lo que deberían, sus cejas enarcadas y la barbilla elegante levantada.  
Tenía los pómulos altos y la nariz ligeramente respingona, como la suya. La piel dorada y el pelo rubio brillante y ondulado. Debía llevarlo muy largo, por que la coleta había caído por uno de sus hombros, llegando más allá del pecho.

Vio el sonrojó en las mejillas del otro y supo que era un reflejo de las suyas propias.

Por fin el tirón llegó, tan de sorpresa que volvió a chocar contra el cuerpo del extranjero.  
Este seguía con su mano apresada, pero lo tomó de la cintura cuando Shun se tambaleó.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó con tono suave.

Shun asintió con un cabeceo.

En ese momento acababa de descubrir que realmente no estaba tan enamorado.

–¿Shun? –preguntó una voz demasiado conocida a su izquierda.

_Come on, come on  
'cause Everybody's after love_

Milo notaba su sangre hervir.  
Realmente se sentía algo mareado.

Y eso no era bueno.

Tenía delante de él a la persona en la que había estado pensando tanto todo ese tiempo, abrazando a alguien que no conocía.

Se suponía que se tenía que sentir mal. Pero aquello no iba bien.  
No se sentía exactamente como había creído que tendría que hacerlo si alguna vez se encontrara en aquella situación.

–¡Shun!

El chico castaño se encogió un poco, perdiéndose en los brazos que lo sujetaban.

–Shiryu… –reconoció a su compañero de instituto.

Shun se apretó más contra el desconocido que, extrañamente, respondió al abrazo.

–Hola Milo –saludó aquel que rodeaba la cintura del moreno con soltura.

Milo saludó con una sonrisa afectada.

–¿Se conocen? –preguntó Shiryu a su evidente pareja– ¡Qué casualidad!  
–¿Qué tal, Mu? –terminó por pronunciar el griego, soltando un poco al chico con el que se había chocado, pero sin dejar su mano- Ya me preguntaba porqué habías dejado de venir a almorzar a la cafetería.

Milo dedicó otra de sus sonrisas al moreno desconocido. Una cordial.  
Mu se sonrojó ligeramente e intercambió una mirada avergonzada con su novio.

Shun observaba la situación algo confuso.  
Iba hacia casa de Shiryu, compañero de instituto del que creía haberse enamorado. En el camino había chocado con un extraño que lo había encandilado con tan sólo mirarlo.  
Por un momento había creído firmemente que no era amor lo que sentía por su compañero. Pero ahora los celos recorrían su cuerpo.

Pero celos… ¿de quién?

Apretó más la mano del que habían llamado Milo.

–¡Oh! –dijo de pronto Mu– No los he presentado oficialmente. Shiryu, este es Milo, uno de mis mejores amigos de la universidad.

Shiryu inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, con su brazo libre firmemente pegado a su cuerpo.

–Él es Shiryu, mi novio –declaró oficialmente, por fin–. Y tú eres…  
–Shun –anunció él mismo, antes de que nadie lo hiciera–. Su novio.

Los otros tres parpadearon algo confusos.

_We're accidentally in love_

Hacía unos veinte minutos que se habían despedido de Shiryu y Mu.  
Todo había sido un poco extraño, pero finalmente los otros dos se habían creído la mentira de Shun.

Habían paseado tomados de la mano, sin valor ni ganas de soltar aquella calidez.  
Habían hablado sentados en un banco, queriendo sanar un poco sus corazones confundidos y resentidos.  
Habían pasado diez minutos más, viendo como el atardecer se convertía en noche.

Milo jugueteaba con el cabello de su flequillo, en busca de puntas abiertas.  
Shun apretaba el bolso grande de Milo, suspirando contra la tela.

–Oye –llamó Milo, soltando su flequillo–. ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo?

Shun se incorporó un poco, dejando ver su rostro.

–¿Ahora?

Milo sonrió.  
Shun se sonrojó.

–Sí, ahora.

Shun sonrió tiernamente.  
Milo se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Sí, quiero.

Milo enarcó una de sus cejas y se aguantó las ganas de reír.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shun inflando uno de sus mofletes y frunciendo el ceño– Dime.

Milo le palmeó la cabeza, recordando algún punto de esa tarde.

–Ay, tontito…

Shun levantó sus puños, mirando mal hacia el mundo en general.

–¡No soy tonto!

El menor se cruzó de brazos, inflando de nuevo el mismo moflete de antes. Milo siguió riendo durante un rato, aún con las recriminaciones de Shun.

_Accidentally in love_

Tres pares de copas y dos terrazas después decidieron que había llegado la hora de irse a casa.  
Caminaban lentamente, oyendo el eco de sus pisadas sobre la acera. El silencio se había apoderado de la conversación.

–Aquí es –anunció Shun–. Ya hemos llegado.

Paró frente a la puerta de un pequeño jardín y apoyó sus manos en la cerradura. Su cabeza estaba gacha y parecía que no tenía demasiadas ganas de entrar allí.

–¿Te volveré a ver? –preguntó de repente.

Milo ladeó su cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad.

–Te he dado mi número de teléfono para que me llames –recordó Milo–, no para que lo tengas de adorno.

Shun llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla del mismo lado.

–¡Ah! –pronunció– Se me había olvidado.  
–Pues espero que no se te olvide llamarme.

Milo movió sus dedos hasta alcanzar el codo de Shun, acariciándolo antes de retirar la mano.

–Supongo que ya es tarde –el rubio desvió su mirada hasta una de las farolas encendidas–. Debo irme.

Shun decidió dar un último vistazo al recién conocido antes de que se marchara.  
Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero y balanceaba su cuerpo despacio, adelante y hacia atrás. Milo se veía adorable alumbrado con la luz naranja de la calle.

–Te llamaré –informó el menor–. ¿Por la tarde te va bien?

Milo se desperezó estirando sus músculos y disimuló un bostezo.

–Sí, claro –sonrió con picardía antes de darse la vuelta y despedirse con la mano–. A más ver.

El castaño vio como se alejaba su nuevo amigo mientras crecía una duda en su interior. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y busco la que correspondía a la valla.  
Antes de encajarla en la cerradura se giró de nuevo para ver al rubio.

La duda tomó forma en su mente.

– 'nch –se quejó Shun–. ¡Milo!

Corrió hacia su izquierda, en dirección al griego.  
Milo paró y lo miró con algo de somnolencia y curiosidad en sus pupilas turquesas.

–¿Qué pasa? –indagó– ¿Me he dejado algo?

Shun sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que el cabello castaño flotara a su alrededor.

–No… es que quería preguntarte una cosa.

El rubio encaró a Shun, frotándose un poco la nuca.

–Adelante –dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos en los verdes de Shun–. Dispara.

El pequeño afirmó con un movimiento y posó su índice izquierdo en sus labios.

–Tú… –empezó– ¿estás enamorado de Mu?

Milo enderezó todo su cuerpo, desviando sus ojos hacia algún punto por encima de la cabeza de Shun. Abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar.  
Una de sus manos subió hacia la cadera, donde se apoyó.

La parte izquierda de su labio subió antes de contestar.

–No –dijó bastante convencido–. De Mu no.

Shun miró a sus pies. Se aferró al asa de su pequeña mochila y asintió para que Milo supiera que lo había escuchado.

–Yo no estoy enamorado.

El castaño se sonrojó al pensar en los brazos de Milo sujetándolo cuando Shiryu apareció.  
No, no estaba enamorado de Shiryu.

–¡Pues yo sí! –aclaró Milo.

La mano libre del rubio se apoyó en el cabello de Shun. Lo acarició con suavidad y habló antes de que Shun lo hiciera.

–Aunque sea por accidente.

**- F I N - **


End file.
